


Eroded

by mokiwrites



Series: IronStrange bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites
Summary: A drunk Tony offers a drunk Stephen a massage after noticing how his neck has been bothering him. Alcohol and pining don't exactly make things easy for Stephen.





	Eroded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



> Bingo fill for "friends to lovers" AND a belated bday gift for carrottheluvmachine!

It was the first time in a very long time that Stephen felt like he could just  _ let go _ and have some fun.

 

The Avengers and their many friends, the Guardians, Coulson and his team of agents, plus himself and Wong were treated to one massive party hosted by none other than Tony Stark himself. Things were good. The universe had healed itself.

 

And dammit, they all deserved this.

 

Stephen made his rounds throughout the evening, getting to know each and every person a little better; a much easier process when nearly everyone was tipsy or already drunk. Laughter filled the compound, breathed new life into the facility. Music thumped in the background, the bass felt within his chest even when stepping outside.

 

Yet, despite the many people there was to occupy his time, Stephen found himself gravitating towards Tony time and time again.

 

He wasn’t sure what they were, exactly. Friends and colleagues, most certainly, but there was… more there. It wasn’t something Stephen expected.

 

After the universe had been put back together, Tony and Pepper parted ways. For good, this time. Amicably, of course. There was still a great and passionate love between them—one not so unlike his and Christine’s—but the lives they lead were too different. It wasn’t fair to that magnificent woman to put her through trauma and anguish over and over. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t have all of Tony. It wasn’t fair that she had to suffer the side effects from his refusal to seek therapy. Tony knew it all and more, and they agreed it would be a healthier relationship if they weren’t together. At least, that was what Tony told him shortly after it happened.

 

Stephen understood all too well.

 

He thought it was that reason that Tony sought him out more often. Stephen  _ did _ understand better than anyone. He had the patience to listen to Stark, which was something that man wasn’t particularly used to. Stephen knew when to pry and push and encourage Tony, and when to stay quiet and simply let him talk. They had a chemistry that Stephen couldn’t deny, both on and off the battlefield. But it was a chemistry Stephen was unsure of, a mixture waiting to either produce a reaction or remain what it was.

 

Part of him, one he pushed down and denied quite often, hoped it would be a favorable reaction.

 

Tony was attractive, not a soul on Earth could deny he was aesthetically pleasing. Those big brown eyes and heavy lashes, expressive and deep. Wide lips that lit up a room when they smiled. Remarkable physique from top to bottom. But it was more than his good looks. Tony’s mind was as sharp as it was chaotic. He was more than just intelligent, he had a gift of knowing how to fix things. Anything. He knew how things worked, and people, too. While he hid it well beneath sarcasm and snark, he paid intimate attention to the tiniest details of  _ everyone _ . He understood them and how their minds worked—part of the reason why he knew the exact wrong buttons to push on any given person. Tony was kind and selfless and generous beyond all measure if one had the understanding and patience to look beyond all of his defensive and coping mechanisms. And, oh, Stephen did.

 

Flirting was Tony’s second language and it was remarkable all the ways he found ways to do it. Much to Stark’s surprise, Stephen could counter every innuendo, every advance, every look. It was hard not to get caught up in it, hard not to think there was more to it. But, Tony hadn’t made any real, actual advances and Stephen wasn’t about to push. His job was a lonely one, Tony was charismatic, and it was a crush at most. Besides, he was more than happy to be the friend Tony so desperately needed.

 

But it still made defining that friendship a bit awkward.

 

As the night wore on, people left one by one to their quarters or home. The music quieted to a pleasant background ambiance, and rambunctious laughter faded to hushed conversations, yawns, and tired giggles. Wong remained, as did Tony, Rogers, Natasha, Carol, Bucky, and Thor. Bruce had fallen asleep at some point against Thor’s shoulder, snoring softly.

Stephen traded his beer for water, just the right amount of drunk to know it was time to start rehydrating. Tony flopped down onto the couch across from him, looking tired, but in a good way for once. Tired from having fun. Stephen couldn’t stop himself from smiling about it around the rim of his glass.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is the most I’ve seen you smile in, like, what, a year?” Tony leaned back, arms draping over the back of the couch.

 

That had Stephen’s smile growing a little more. He reached back to rub the back of his neck, both sore from a few bad nights of sleep and perhaps a touch bashful. “Good party,” Stephen murmured.

 

“Good booze,” Tony countered with a grin. “You’ve been rubbing your neck and shoulders all night, everything good?”

 

Stephen dropped his hand back to his lap. “I didn’t, uh, notice I was doing it so much.” He took another drink after inwardly cringing at the slur of his words. “Been kinda tense ‘n sleeping weird is all. Y’know how it is.”

 

Tony’s face was flushed lightly, still tipsy as well, but still found amusement in a drunken Stephen failing is usual eloquent articulation. “You,” he leaned forward, arms on his legs like he was about to share a secret. “Need a massage.”

 

“Obviously,” Stephen snorted. “Don’t particle—partycly… don’t really have much time for one.”

 

“You do right now.” Tony held back his laughter, smiling wide and eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

Damn, Stephen loved those crinkles. “What, like  _ you’re _ gonna give me one?”

 

“Exactly!” Tony reached across and smacked the side of Stephen’s knee before he hopped up. “C’mon, Merlin. I’m good. Ask Pep.”

 

Speaking of her, Stephen glanced up at the remaining people and wondered when she left. Or maybe she had simply taken up one of the guest rooms. He could have sworn she was there just a few minutes ago.

 

“Just a stiff neck. ‘S fine.” Stephen weakly waved him off.

 

Tony was stubborn, though. He yanked Stephen up to his feet by both arms, almost spilling the water on them both. “Not fine! You gotta be on your A-game during fights, Doc. Hop to it.”

 

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Stephen took another drink, then set the glass down on a side table. “Let’s see if you can do anything about mystical tension.”

 

Tony seemed positively giddy as he began to lead the way towards the elevator. Wong seemed to be the only one who took notice of their leave, simply watching Stephen with slightly raised brows. Stephen shrugged in reply to the silent question, then turned the corner and joined Tony in the elevator. He had expected to be taken to a guest room on the second floor. Not Tony’s private housing section separated from the main building. Hell, the elevator had even been rigged to travel horizontally underground to get there. Then it lifted, and the doors opened right into his bedroom.

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Tony beamed.

 

“Pretty extra,” Stephen grinned slowly. “But also very cool.”

 

Tony huffed mock offense, then took off towards what Stephen assumed was the bathroom judging by what he could see from the partially open door. Meanwhile, he took the chance to just walk around the space. It was large enough to be an entire apartment by itself, but compared to his past residences - at least from what Stephen had seen in the news - this was quaint. Tall windows opened up to the view of the huge lake the compound was nestled against and the dense forest surrounding. The water was calm and sparkled the reflection of the various lights around the campus. It was lovely, really. Reminded him of the serenity of Nebraska - except ten times as beautiful.

 

And much better company.

 

Furniture was minimal and modern and holographic displays floated in various positions around the room. Blueprints, reports, budgets, memos—a sundry of information that didn’t escape Tony even in private. The bed was large, king-sized by the look of it, with a gray down duvet and too many pillows for any normal person to have.

 

Tony returned, calling, “Catch!” on his way.

 

Stephen turned too late and was met with a fluffy towel to the face. Tony’s infectious giggle-chuckle followed, though he was already walking back into the bathroom when he pulled it off.

 

“Get undressed!” Tony shouted, as though he knew Stephen was staring at the towel with confusion. “Lavender or sandalwood?

 

Oh, dear.

 

Stephen swallowed hard. “Uh, Sandalwood?” Why was he picking a scent? Why was he doing this at all?

 

Stephen sighed, tossed the towel onto the bed, and began fumbling with the flies of his trousers until they were undone and fell around his ankles along with the briefs. His shirt was lifted and pulled over his head then joined the other clothing on the floor. They were scooted aside with a foot. It wasn’t like he was going to pass up the chance for a good massage. Even a half-assed massage if it was from Tony.

 

On hands and knees, he crawled onto Tony’s bed and flopped onto his belly. He reached back to throw and arrange the towel over his ass, then grabbed one of the many pillows to hug and rest his head on.

 

When Tony came back again, he was shirtless and carried a bundle of extra towels and a bottle of some fancy oil-which he assumed was what the scent preference was for. It was all dropped onto the bed beside Stephen.

 

“Dare I ask  _ why _ you have scented oils?” Stephen lifted his head off the pillow a few inches.

 

Tony just shrugged casually. “I let Pep take the ones she liked. I’ll use ‘em on my legs or arms sometimes. Ever wake up with leg cramps? God, it fucking  _ sucks _ . Massage a little of that lavender shit into it after, though, and it isn’t so sore.” Even more casually, Tony crawled up onto the bed with him and straddled Stephen’s back. “Comfy?”

 

Stephen buried his face into the pillow and nodded, alcohol and arousal flushing his cheeks.

 

A quiet  _ click _ alerted him to the bottle being opened, heady sandalwood almost immediately flooding the air around them. Even with his face stuffed into the pillow he could smell it. And Tony. Stephen must’ve grabbed the one he actually slept with. The oil was cool as it dripped onto his back and made him twitch, but Tony’s hands were against him only seconds later. They were warm and softer than he was expecting, though not without a few rough calluses. They glided over his neck, shoulders, and upper back, spreading the oil thoroughly. That alone was rather relaxing. Stephen sighed into the pillow, trying to recall the last time someone simply touched him, outside of wound treatment from battle.

 

Years, he realized. When he and Christine were still kind-of-but-not-really dating.

 

“Man, you really have to treat yourself to some spa days. You’re about ten kinds of tense. You know I hire a crew every week for the team, right?” Tony asked, but continued before Stephen could answer. “Oh my god you should see them work on Rogers and Barnes, it takes, like, three people each just to give them an adequate massage.”

 

Stephen chuckled softly—it was an amusing image - and turned his head enough to speak. “If I can find the time, I may stop by.”

 

Tony started gently rubbing along his back, getting tight muscles loosened before his hands started really digging in. “You should. I get the works. Mani-pedis, massage, facials, hell they even bring in mud baths!” His hands rubbed over Stephen’s shoulder blades and shoulders. “And, y’know, there's a dry and wet sauna here by the gym. No reason you can’t treat yourself every now and then.” Even his biceps were given a good rubbing. Then, finally, Tony’s hands stroked along his neck and Stephen couldn’t stop the full-body shudder that followed. Tony paused. Stephen felt the blush creeping up to his damn ears and once more shoved his face into the pillow.

 

“Looks like I found a hot spot.” Stephen didn’t even need to see the grin - he could hear it in Tony’s voice perfectly. The pads of his thumbs pressed hard against either side of his vertebrae and rubbed in small circles up and down the long column of his neck. Stephen had to bite down on the pillow, but not even that could stop the humiliating moans, merely muffle them. Stephen had gone so long without another person’s touch he had forgotten just how sensitive his neck was, to the point of being slightly erogenous. He was mortified to feel his traitorous cock twitch and swell. Tony relented with an amused laugh, thumbs moving down to his back to start digging into those muscles. Stephen still moaned, but they were more of pleasant rumbles than the downright lewd noises from moments ago.

 

Thumbs were replaced with the heels of his hands and Tony started putting his weight into it, forcing some stubborn groups of muscle to finally release and relax. It hurt a little, and Stephen knew he was going to bruise in those areas, but it was worth it. Already he could pull in deeper breaths and the uncomfortable strain he’d been dealing with all day was starting to fade. Tony paused again, fetching more oil to drizzle on the lower half of his back. He walked back on his knees to sit over his thighs. It couldn’t be avoided that Tony’s groin bumped against his towel-covered ass and Stephen realized with an explosion of fluttering in his stomach that Tony was hard. It was a comfort that he wasn’t the only one with an erection, and the rational doctor in him reminded himself that is was a completely normal physical response. Especially with the absolutely filthy noises he’d just made. It was no big secret Tony was bisexual, either. Stephen would have had the same response if the roles were reversed and he wasn’t repressing an attraction towards Stark.

 

Still, Stephen’s blush intensified, as did the slight erection pressing into the duvet.

 

Matters were helped none as the massage began on his lower back as each roll of his thumbs and hands pushed Stephen’s body into the bed, put more pressure and friction on his erection. Try as he might, Stephen couldn’t keep the moans from growing lewd again. God, it felt good, and he’d be lying to himself to deny fantasizing Tony’s hands on his body.

 

“And here you were about to turn me down on this. Told you I was good.” Tony said, smug but a touch gruffly.

 

“Shut it,” Stephen muttered and stifled another moan. “It’s the alcohol.”

 

“Mmmhm, sure.”

 

Tony scooted down again, oil retrieved and opened, and Stephen jumped when he felt it splatter on the back of his thighs. Slick hands smeared it up to the crease of his ass, then down to the back of his knees. Tony pulled his legs apart a few inches to thoroughly coat them; Stephen was nearly breathless with each slow pass of Tony’s fingers against burning inner thighs.

 

He should have told Stark to stop. Stephen was being inappropriate, getting turned on in a situation he shouldn’t be. Tony was trying to be helpful and friendly and here he was turning it sexual. But, fuck, it felt so nice to be touched again - even if completely non-sexual. And, people got aroused during massages all the time. It was normal. Except people usually didn’t have the hots for their masseuse. 

 

As Stephen’s mind played tug-o-war with the moral dilemma, Tony’s hands continued to rub, traveling higher inch by inch. His thumbs swept over branches of blazing inguinal nerves and Stephen’s hips rolled instinctively into the soft blanket beneath him, damp from a consistent flow of precum. Still, Tony’s hands went higher, squeezing and rubbing just below the swell of his ass. Stephen was practically panting and his moans pitched into higher, needy whines. Everything else be damned, it felt too fucking good to ask him to stop now. And, Stephen knew Tony wasn’t naive, nor an idiot. In fact, it was Stark who halted, fingers oh-so-slightly brushing against cheeks.

 

“Stephen,” Tony’s voice was husky, dripping with arousal. Stephen mewled into the pillow; his name uttered in such a manner as much of a turn-on as his touch was. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No,” Stephen answered immediately, head turned to the side to breathe. “Keep going… please.” He added, quiet and desperate.

 

Tony pushed the towel up and grabbed a handful of ass in each slippery hand and groped until his grasp slipped. Cheeks were pulled apart and Stephen shivered from the lewd display Tony was making of him. “Fuck,” Tony whispered, letting go of one cheek to trace Stephen’s tight hole. His hips bucked forward, then raised to push against his touch. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this.” Fingers rubbed and pushed against the muscle, but didn’t quite breach. Stephen almost sobbed, his every nerve on fucking fire and wanting more. When they slipped away, Stephen whined. “God, you want it bad, don’t you?” Another whine as he felt oil poured at the top of the crevice between cheeks trickle between them, then those fingers returning to smear it over his hole. One popped inside with ease and teased, hooking and rubbing around the nerve-rich rim. Stephen choked out a cry muffled by the pillow and scrambled to get his knees beneath him, ass perfectly presented.

 

“Please,” Stephen begged. He needed more than just a finger. Needed more than teasing foreplay. Tony obliged him, two more digits easing into the tight space, pushing further inside. It wasn’t long at all until Tony found the swollen prostate and glided his fingers over it. Precum streamed steadily into a small puddle and Stephen clutched the pillow in a death grip. It had been even longer since anyone had touched that—way before Christine. The fingers pulled back, pressed and circled the tight ring until Stephen was a whimpering, pleading mess. Fingers were nice, and he greatly appreciated the effort to relax the muscle that hadn’t been used for this in years, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Tony, please, god, fuck me, please,” Stephen sobbed out.

 

Tony’s fingers slipped out, the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the whisper of his pants being shoved down was heard. “Condom?” he asked, breathless already.

 

“No,” Stephen shook his head. He was clean. Tony wasn’t one to keep that sort of information withheld from a partner if he wasn’t.

 

Tony poured oil into his hand and slicked it over his cock with a few pumps of his fist. One hand pulled Stephen’s cheek aside, the other held his prick and guided it towards the fluttering hole. Slowly, Tony pushed inside. The head popped in rather easily, but there was resistance as the thicker part of his shaft started sliding in. Stephen’s breath hitched as he was stretched wide around Tony’s girthy cock. It hurt, but it was a good pain. One that would leave him pleasantly sore for the next few days. Tony paused, giving the spasming muscle time to adjust. 

 

Strong hands smoothed over Stephen’s slippery back, feeling his ribs expand with each shuddering breath. “You good? Is it too much?”

 

“It’s… fine,” Stephen swallowed hard, blinked away tears prickling at his eyes. “You’re just—it’s bigger than I imagined.”

 

“Why, thank you,” Tony smirked slightly. “But, really. I have toys if this—”

 

“No, I want  _ you. _ ”

 

Tony’s hands stilled for a second. Stephen was too afraid to look over his shoulder and see what his reaction was. Too busy telling himself he was stupid for saying such a sentimental thing while Tony had his cock half buried in his ass. Said cock started to withdraw and Stephen cursed himself for opening his dumb mouth, certain he had just killed the moment. But, Tony’s hips snapped forward quick and rough and shoved every last inch of his prick inside. Stephen choked out a strangled cry. The pain was minimal, nothing sharp to indicate a tear. Just the soreness of being full and stretched. Tony leaned over him, his lips pressing kisses over and oiled shoulder.

 

“I want you, too, Stephen.” Tony whispered.

 

Stephen sighed. He turned his head to look at him, eyes half-lidded. “Show me.”

 

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted himself a bit, planted a hand between Stephen’s shoulders, and shoved him down into the pillow. His hand slipped down to Stephen’s neck and held as tight as the oil would allow. The pace his hips set wasn’t harsh, but each thrust was deep and just hard enough for the slap of slick flesh to be heard over the wet squelch of Tony’s cock working in and out of Stephen’s taut ass. 

 

The moans no longer needed to be held back, so Stephen  _ moaned _ . He didn’t believe he could get any louder, yet when Tony reached around with his other hand and started stroking Stephen’s leaking cock, he  _ did _ . It was a good thing Tony had his living quarters as a completely separate building; the first few floors of the compound would have likely heard Stephen, otherwise. Tony wasn’t exactly quiet, either. He panted and groaned and breathlessly whispered Stephen’s name again and again.

 

Tony came first, the orgasm hitting him so fast it caught him off guard if Stephen had to guess by the sudden hiss of “oh shi—” before burying himself as deep as he could get into Stephen. Even as he filled him, Tony’s hand kept a steady motion that had Stephen following about half a minute later, twitching while cum splattered onto the duvet through Tony’s fingers.

 

A deep breath was sucked in once Tony released his neck and he could lift his face from the drool-dampened pillow. Tony’s prick slipped out as they caught their breath, cum slowly trickling down Stephen’s balls and further soiling the duvet. Slowly, Tony lowered himself, then flopped down beside Stephen and rolled onto his back, chest still heaving. Stephen was even slower moving to sit up onto his knees. Drinking in the sight of Tony naked and spent, it really made the whole situation sink in. The laughter started with a rather abrupt mixture of snicker and giggle, then blossomed into full chuckling. 

 

Though confused, Tony huffed quiet laughter himself. “What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s just,” Stephen shook his head and spread his hands out to gesture at, well, everything. “This is something I would have done as a teenager. Careless and ridiculous, in the best way. It’s been a very long while since I’ve felt young like this.”

 

“We aren’t decrepit, Stephen.” Tony grinned, reaching over to squeeze Stephen’s thigh.

 

“Well then,” A devilish grin crawled onto Stephen’s lips, cheeks flushing slightly. He lifted a long leg and placed it on the other side of Tony’s hip to straddle him. Though his thighs trembled, he still managed to lower down against Tony’s flaccid cock, grinding his ass still slick with cum and oil against it. “Shall we put your stamina to the test?”


End file.
